We Found Them
by Sparrow123
Summary: One-shot, it's where Graystripe and Millie found them but it's in Millie pov.


**Note: **I don't know if anyone done this but I wanted to do this, the point of view is in Millie's

**Disclaimer: **Don't own Warriors.

**We Found Them**

Graystripe and I travel for many days, we are looking for his Clanmates. Graystripe was caught form the twolegs and became a kittypet. He was lost at the town where I use to live, I help him. Soon he taught me to hunt and fight, he also defeated Duke! Nobody defeats Duke. I think Graystripe is happy but scared what he'll find. I can't blame him either, I'm scared out of my fur but I know this is the right thing to do. My name is Millie and I use to be a kittypet but now I know that I'm meant to be a Warrior. Before we came down Graystripe ask me to be his mate, and I wanted to hear that since I first laid eyes on him.

We padded through the ferns and undergrowth. We heard cats snarl as we emerge into the clearing. Cats that where closes to us leap at us with power-hungrey muscles. The clearing filled with yowling, and hissing. We tumble to the ground the cats that where on top of us where heavy and well feed and train.

"Stop!" a voice echo around the clearing and the cats that smell like rabbits, and wind froze and split a part for everyone to see them. A gasp ripple around the clearing as the one that spoke let out a disbelieving meow "Graystripe!" the ginger tom the color of flames leap down his bright green eyes glowing.

"Your alive!" The ginger tom meowed bursting between two cats. He bounded right up to Graystripe and nuzzle him. I started around me, I left my paw in front of me defensivly. my body tremble as I try to look at them all at once in wide eyes. I can't believe they're this many cats here. I knew they're be many but not this many and think they're more that isn't present.

"easy now Millie" Graystripe murmur next to me.

"The twolegs didn't kill you..." the ginger tom left his face to the moon, I think he's Firestar. "Thank StarClan," He whispers.

Startled mews erupted among the watching cats

"Graystripe's come back!"

"He must have escaped from the twolegs!"

"How did he survive?"

"What about Brambleclaw?"

After that I didn't hear a thing what are they talking about? what's the matter with this Brambleclaw? Could he be sick? Graystripe said that all the medicine cats can heal them. I came back when this dark ginger she-cat asks, "Who are _you_?"

"This is Millie," Graystripe meowed. "I met her in twoleg-place."

the dark ginger she-cat gasped. "A _kittypet _made the journey with you?"

"I couldn't have manage it alone" Graystripe meowed. It's so sweet that Graystripe stands up for me, I love him so much.

A dark brown tabby narrowed his amber eyes. "Did you follow our trail?"

"No" Graystripe told him. "We found our own way."

"We searched for Graystripe's hom first," I explain, I had a hard edge on my voice as I spoke what I saw. Trees torn down, bare ground with now shelter, all is rock for what? I don't know but the twolegs are mean. Graystripe explain to them what happen to the forest as I nodded, he even told Firestar that we met Ravenpaw and that's he doing well. Graystripe broke of telling them about highstone.

A light brown tabby she-cat darted fore ward, "Are you ok?"

"Just tired,"

An unusually spotted golden tabby she-cat shoulder her way through what appears to be the ThunderClan Cats. A loud purr was rumbling in her throat. A pang of jealousy went through me but I didn't show it as she meow, "It's good to see you again Graystripe,"

As she spoke the warriors from every where raised their voices.

"Welcome back Graystripe!"

"How did he find us?"

"StarClan must have been watching over him!"

Cats surge towards us, I took a step back but Graystripe and I where trap between a sea of pelts- brown, gray, white, ginger, tabby, and black. Purrs blended together as loud as thunder, louder then the wind in the branches. I notice some of the younger cats held back looking uncerent.

"How did you know we where here?" a sleek gray she-cat asks

Graystripe told them about the rogue and the full moon and the shapes we saw on the island. I told them that as we near we followed the freshest scent, that led us to the tree bridge to the island. A stifle hiss of disgust, came from a big white tom with huge jet-black paws. I glance towards him seeing him glare at her with open Malice. I lift my chin and return the glare. even though I was scared out of my mind i held his gaze until he look away. I notice Graystripe saw what happen, he started to bristled, he muscles flexing on his broad shoulders.

"Lets not forget the truce!" the unusually spotted golden tabby she-cat meowed

"The truce is for _Warriors_," the white tom hissed

"The Gathering is for warriors!" the brown tabby tom called. A murmur rippled out between some of the Clan cats.

"Is ThunderClan going to allow another kittypet to join it's ranks?" muttered a disbelieving voice. I bristle and was about to retort until Graystripe beat me to it.

"I have trained Millie as a warrior!" Graystripe hissed. I never seen him this mad before, yes he been grumpy but not this mad not even when I suggest riding in the monster. "A kittypet would have survived such a long journey." His voice crack into a cough, and I step closer towards him to see if he was alright. He was trembling for his ear to the tip of his tail.

Firestar must have seen it too. he padded over to Graystripe and pressed against him. "Let us take you back to camp."

Graystripe glance over to me. "Do you think you can travel a little farther tonight?"

"I'll keep going as long as you need me to," I assure him. As padded over to him gave his shoulder a lick.

"Very well," Firestar meowed. He looked at the other Clan leaders "Was there any other news to be shared at the Gathering?"

"Not form RiverClan," Meowed the unusually spotted golden tabby she-cat meow, she must be Leopardstar

"WindClan is Satisfied," The brown tabby tom meowed, he must be Tallstar, but that can't be right wasn't Tallstar pose to be black and white?

the white tom with black paws shook his head, he must be Blackstar.

"Then let us return," Firestar called to ThunderClan, "and show Graystripe and Millie their new home,"

after that I started to think, when this pale ginger she-cat lead me away. I could only follow, I was tired and my paw hurt but I kept up because I made a promise to Graystripe.

And that promise was....

I'll stay until he doesn't need me anymore, but I don't think I could ever leave him even if he ask me too.

* * *

**A/N: **First one-shot so how was it? I kinda like it but it was hard I just don't know why, Maybe because I typed this at 12:51 A.M.


End file.
